


"Come Back...Be Here"

by beachmonkeysam



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachmonkeysam/pseuds/beachmonkeysam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Elsa divorce! Chris gets together with Tom and shows him exactly how he feels. But when the two go out to dinner, something unspeakable happends. Will Chris and Tom's relationship be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first Hiddlesworth fanfic that I'm showing to people. There will possibly be more so... yeah. Let me know how you guys think!

Chris woke up on a rainy morning in an extremely quiet house. He didn't feel like getting out of bed at all, but he figured that he should. He walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. He kept thinking about what happend months ago with him and his wife; the usual nowadays, a bad argument that ended tragically with a divorce. It still messed with his agenda and his thoughts but he tried his best to not think about it. He continued to make his breakfast; pancakes! He felt really lonely that morning, so he called his best friend, Tom. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Tom!" Chris said in the phone.

"Hey Chris what's up?" He asked. 

"I'm making pancakes, do you want some?" He asked Tom. 

"Sure. I'll be there in 30 minutes." 

"Alright, see you soon." Chris said, then hung up the phone. 

Tom hung up his phone and took a shower right away. 10 minutes later, he got out of the shower and got dressed. He grabbed his keys and his lether jacket, walked to his car, and drove away. It took at least a good 15 minute drive from Tom's hotel to Chris's house. Chris heard a car pull up in his driveway, he looked out the window and saw Tom getting out of his car. He opened the door, "Tom, you made it! Just in time too." Tom smiled and walked into the house. "So how have you been?" He asked. Chris took a deep breath, "Alright, I guess." He said, looking to the side. Tom looked at him, "I'm sorry Chris." He said. "There's no need to be, I should of known. Uh anyway, breakfast." He said going to the kitchen. They both sat down at the table and ate the pancakes. Tom felt like Chris was hiding something, but he didn't know what it was.

At noon, the weather cleared up and they decided to go for a walk in the park. "Chris, are you sure the divorce is the only thing that is bothering you?" Tom asked. "Yeah." Chris lied. He wanted to be with Tom for a good, long while now, but he didn't know how to ask Tom to be with him. "Are you positive?" Tom looked at him then said, "Because you know, you can always talk to me; about anything." Chris looked down, "I know." He said a little quiet. 'But not everything' he thought to himself. "It's nothing, just the divorce." He said. Tom nodded, "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. "Not now." Chris said. 

They spent the whole day taking walks and dining out. That night, around 10:30 pm, they went back to Chris's house. Tom collapsed on the couch, Chris sat next to him. "I had fun today. Thank you Chris." Tom said. "Your welcome Tom." He said back. "Now, tell me, what else was bothering you today?" He asked again. "Tom, I've known you for years now and there is nothing that I haven't told you already. Except... there is something that I want to tell you, but I don't know how." He said nervously. Tom sat up, "I'm listening." Chris looked at him. Tom was clueless of what Chris was going to say. "You don't have to tell me." Tom said. "No, I have to, I've been holding it in for a while now. It's time you know." He took a deep breath, "We've known eachother for years now and, Tom, I love you, and I want you to be mine." Tom looked at Chris, "You, love me?!" He asked in excitement, "I feel the same way!" Chris leaned closer to him, and kissed him. Pushing Tom down on the couch, on his back, Chris felt relieved. He pulled away and looked at Tom. "Don't stop now." Tom said, "We're just getting started." And leaned in to kiss Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Elsa divorce! Chris gets together with Tom and shows him exactly how he feels. But when the two go out to dinner, something unspeakable happends. Will Chris and Tom's relationship be the same?

Chris pushed him away and got up, "C'mon." Chris motioned for Tom to go with him. Tom followed him to his bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and saw Chris laying on the bed. "Come join me." Chris said smiling. Tom did a running jump onto the bed and landed right next to Chris. Chris pulled Tom in very close to him. He started kissing Tom's neck. Tom's breathing got a little heavier. He turned around to face Chris and took his shirt off, Chris then took Tom's lether jacket and dark grey t-shirt off slowly. He moved Tom so his head would hit the pillow instead of the sheets. Chris then got on top of him, holding his rists down with one hand. They looked at eachother, eye to eye. Chris unbuttoned Tom's jeans and unzipped them with the other hand. Tom looked at what Chris was doing and got butterflies in his stomach. He let his head fall on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. Chris got off the bed and took his jeans off, then went back to pull Tom's off. He laid on the bed waiting for Chris. Chris jump onto the bed and looked at Tom. "You ready?" He said smiling. Tom laughed and Chris flipped him on his stomach. 

Tom took a deep breath. Chris hesitated for a second, then he pushed himself inside Tom, hard. Tom clenched the side of the bed and moaned. Chris put his hands around Tom's waist and pulled him toward him. Tom closed his eyes tight, "Chris." He said in the spaces of the breaths he took. Chris went faster and deeper into him. His jaw dropped wide open, he screamed loudly. Chris put his arms around his stomach and started touching him. Chris kissed Tom's neck again. Tom felt like he was being controlled by Chris, and he liked it. Chris pushed him down to the pillow. Tom moaned a little louder. Chris then flipped him stomach up. He went the same speed, but deeper. Tom's heart pounded fast. "Ah, Chris, please!" Tom yelled. But he refused to listen and went faster. Tom tried to push him away, but Chris held his arms above him. Tom moaned and screamed, "Chris! Stop, please!" Chris finally pulled away and fell on his side of the bed. Tom laid on his side, breathless. Chris pulled him closer to him and cuttled him in. They both fell asleep shortly after. 

The next morning, Chris woke up and saw Tom laying next to him. He smiled and said, "Good morning, Tom." Tom opened his eyes, smiling at him, he put his hand on Chris's waist, "Last night was fun." Tom said to him. Chris laughed, "I'm glad you liked it." He put his hand on Tom's side. The room filled with silence as the two laid there talking with their eyes. After a while, Chris sat up, the blanket covered his waist and below. Tom sat up behind him and kissed his shoulder. Chris's arm went behind him and pulled Tom closer to him. Tom rapped his arms around Chris. "Are you hungry, Tom?" Chris asked. "A little. But I want to stay here with you." Tom told him. "I know you do, and so do I." Chris said. Tom got up anyway with a sheet around him. He walked to the dresser and grabbed one of Chris's old t-shirts and some old jeans that didn't fit Chris anymore. Chris decided to get dressed aswell. 

They got some food and went for a drive. They stopped at a stop light. Tom looked out the window, Chris looked at him, "Are you alright?" Tom looked at him, "Yeah. Why?" He asked. The stop light turned green. "You look worried about something." Chris said slowly putting his foot on the gas. "No. I'm fine." It started to rain. Chris put his hand on Tom's, which was resting on the console. "I love you, Tom. More than you will ever know." Chris said. Tom looked at him, "You make me feel really happy, you know that?" Tom said smiling. Chris laughed, "I love to see you smile!" Tom blushed, "I love you." He said, then kissed Chris's hand. "I love you more." He said. "Well I love you most." Tom said. "Actually, I think I love you most. I showed you that I did last night." They both laughed, "I guess your right." Tom said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go to dinner and it's not what either one of them planned it would be at all.

That night, they went to a formal dinner. The restaurant was one that Chris and his wife used to go to, and he will never forget it. But this time, Tom was with him and Chris would forget all about what he and Elsa used to do. They sat down, "It's dark in here." Tom said looking at the lights. "Well, it's mood setting." Chris told him. "Makes sense." Tom said, looking at the menu. Chris looked to his right and saw his now ex-wife and another man sitting a couple tables down from them. He looked at Tom, who was still looking at the menu. Tom looked up at him, "Chris, what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." He said. Just then, Elsa came over to their table, she was drunk, "Hey Tom! Chris." Chris didn't say anything. Tom looked at him, then at her. "So Chris, when did you finally come out of the closet?" She asked. Chris looked at her, he was mad, "Leave us alone." He said. "No, I demand to know." She said. Tom looked at him with a face that said 'please don't'. "Please leave." Chris raised his voice a little more. She rolled her eyes at him. Then, she walked behind Tom and put her hands on his shoulders. Tom put the menu down slowly, he looked at Chris for help. "This is yours now, right?" Elsa asked, referring to Tom. Chris got up and at the same time, Elsa bent down, kiss Tom's neck and touched him. He got up fast, his eyes wide and walked quickly to Chris. Chris gave Tom the keys, "Go to the car. I'll be there soon." He whispered. Tom took the keys and got out of there as fast as he could. He got inside the car and started to tear up.

Back in the restaurant, Chris was pissed at this point. "Oh c'mon Chris, I was having fun." She said. "Well he wasn't. What made you think you could touch him?" He yelled, making the whole restaurant look at them. The other man that Elsa was with came over to them. "Chris, honey, don't yell. You love me." She said putting her hands on Chris's face. "No, I don't." Chris removed her hands off of him, "I love Tom." He said, then started to leave the restaurant. "You would rather want him than me?!" She yelled down the restaurant hallway. "Yup!" Chris said, walking out of the restaurant. Tom always treated him better than she ever did. 

He got into the car and saw Tom crying. He pulled him close to his chest. "Shhh, Tom. Clam down, it's alright." "I, I feel like I, hurt you. Like you won't, love me any, more." Tom said balling. "No, no Tom, I still love you. I promise I do. I won't let you go because of this." Chris told him. Tom didn't say anything, he just sobbed. "We're going home, okay?" Chris said. Tom nodded and sat back up in his seat. He dried his eyes. But even with the tears gone, Chris knew for a fact he was still very upset about tonight. 

They got back to the house. Tom wanted to cry again, he did his best to keep it in. "Chris, I'm sorry, but it really feels like I hurt you." "You didn't." Chris said. "But it feels like I did." "I'm not mad at you." "She kissed me." Tom raised his voice. "On the neck." Chris said. "It's still a kiss! Plus, she touched me!" Tom yelled as a tear fell. "You were unaware!" Chris yelled back. Tom started to walk away. Chris grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "I'm not going to break up with you, and I will not leave you, even if you asked me to. I love you to much to do that." Tom looked at him, "I feel guilty." Tom said, finally calming down. "I know, I know you do but it's not your fault. There is nothing you can do now, Tom." Chris said, his lips getting closer to Tom. As soon as he got close enough, he kissed Tom hard. 

They pulled away. Tom blushed, "I think I'm going to bed now." He said, "Your welcome to come." Chris followed Tom to the bedroom and got dressed. He put pants on with no shirt and Tom put one of Chris's large old shirts on with no pants. They climbed into bed and fell asleep after 45 minutes of flirting and staring into each other's eyes. Tom woke up to the sound of Chris screaming in the middle of the night. "Chris? What is it, what happend?" Tom said in a tired voice. "I had a nightmare; you were taken from me." Chris said hugging him tightly. Tom closed his eyes and whispered to him, "I'm not going anywhere. No one will take me from you. You hold my heart in your hands; and as long as you keep it safe, no harm is to come to me. I was made for only you, to love you until your last breath." He laid Chris down, "Now, try to go back to sleep." Tom gave him a kiss then laid his head on Chris's chest.

The next morning, Tom woke up first. He was still only wearing a shirt. He got up, walked to the kitchen and made some coffee. He stood by the counter and grabbed his phone. He checked for phone calls or text messages, but there was none. He put his phone down and sipped some of his coffee. Just then, Chris came in the room and rapped his arms around Tom's stomach. Tom smiled, "Good morning." "Good morning, babe." Chris said. "Do you want some coffee? I just made some not to long ago." Tom asked. "Sure." Chris said letting Tom go. 

Tom grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. He walked to the table where Chris was sitting. Tom sat down across the table from Chris. Chris looked at the table for a long while. Tom looked at him, "Are you alright?" He asked. Chris looked down at his cup, "Yeah, why?" "Your just, quiet." Tom said still looking at him. Chris took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for the poor company, Tom. I was thinking about last night. The restaurant, the dream. And I know last night was hard for you, but it was hard for me to see you like that." Chris got up and walked in front of him, "Tom, I love to see you smile and I would do anything to keep that smile on your face." "Chris." Tom said in a small, quiet voice. Chris got down on one knee and grabbed Tom's hands, "Thamos William Hiddleston, will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the proposal. What a beautiful thing and a lovely time in the kitchen.But, Tom has something on his mind that he hasn't told Chris.

Tom was very suprised and very excited. Without hesitation he answered, "Yes!" He got up and hugged Chris tightly. Chris laughed and hugged him back. Tom pulled away, "Chris, I don't know what to say." Chris came closer to him, "Don't say anything, just let me love you. Until your last breath." Tom stood there as Chris kissed him and pulled him closer. He picked Tom up and put him on the counter and kept kissing him. Chris rubbed his hands up and down his thighs. Tom wrapped his legs around Chris's backside as his hands were touching his face. 

Tom then pulled away. "Chris, I've been meaning to tell you but I didn't know when would be the right time." Chris looked at him. "What is it?" Tom looked down and to the side. "Tom, tell me." Chris said. Tom took a deep breath and said, "I'm going back to London tonight." The room filled with silence. "What? Why?" Chris was confused. "I got a phone call the other day, myy manger needs me." Tom said. "I need you." Chris was on the earge of tears. "And plus, with all that happend yesterday. I..." Tom stopped. He was a little frustrated. "Tom please. I want you, I need you, I'll miss you." Tears started to fall from Chris's eyes. Tom got off the counter. "I know you will. And I'll feel the same way." Tom said. "But I must go." He finished and went into the bedroom and shut the door. Chris stayed in the kitchen. He sat down at the table and continued to drink his coffee. 'I must tell him I love him before he leaves. He needs to know I'll be waiting for him.' Chris thught to himself. 

Hours passed. The two of them didn't speak since morning. "Tom? Are you ready to go?" Chris said standing outside the door. "Yeah I guess so." He answered. He opened the door slowly and met Chris's eyes. Chris grabbed Tom's suitcase and walked to the car. They were almost to the airport. "I wish you didn't have to go." Chris said. Tom just stared out the window. "I don't want to go. But I have to." Tom finally said. 

They walked into the airport. Chris stopped infront of the gate Tom had to go in. He grabbed Tom's arm and pulled him toward him. "Chris. I have to g- mgh" He was cut off by Chris's lips pressing against his. Chris pulled away a couple seconds later. "I don't want you to go." Tom looked at him. "I know." Just then, the lady at the front desk made an announcement. "The plain headed for London will finish boarding in 5 minutes."

Chris kept his eyes on Tom as he looked at the lady at the front desk. Tom looked back at Chris. "Thank you for a wonderful time Chris. I have to go, but I will return." Tom finished off his thought with a kiss. Chris pulled him close. "I love you Tom, be safe and tell me when your coming back. Please?" "I will." 

Tom went through security with no problems. And was now on the plain. Chris watched as the plain moved away from the terminal and down the runway. As soon as the plain was out of sight, Chris bowed his head and walked away. He knew this wouldn't be easy for Tom or himself. 'At least I proposed to him.' Chris thought to himself. 

When Chris was walking to his car, it started to rain. He got in the car and dried his face. He put the key in the ignition and left the airport.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris walked into his house. It was 9:30 at night and he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. All he could hear was the rain pelting at the window. He took a deep breath at the same time, the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Chris, um, could I come over and talk to you?" His ex wife, Elsa said through the phone. 

"What is this about?" He asked, getting a little confused. 

"Just, um, I'll tell you when I get there. Okay?" She said.

"No. Tell me now." 

She sighed. "Fine." There was a small silence before she spoke. "Chris, I'm really sorry about that incident the other night. I was drunk, but," 

"Yeah, I know you were drunk. And you really upset Tom. Did you even know what you were trying to do?" 

"In a way." She said a little quiet.

Chris sighed. "You pissed me off severely that night. Tom has not been the same since that "incident"." 

"Ok. Chris, honey, I know your mad but please," Chris cut her off again. "I'M NOT MAD, I'M PISSED! YOU HAD KIDS WITH SOMEONE ELSE IN OUR MARRIAGE, DIVORCED ME, AND MADE MY LOVER FEEL INSECURE BY YOU TOUCHING AND KISSING HIM!" 

"I know, and I'm apologizing for that but your not listening to me." 

"I tried listening to you, I tried talking to you, but you just keep taking things away from me!" 

"Chris, I'm sorry." 

"No. No you're not." And with that, Chris hung up. 

He walked up to the window and saw the rain getting heavier. The storm was not going to stop anytime soon. Chris had a quiet dinner alone. He hated not having Tom's company. It was definitely different without him.

***

Chris got dressed for bed and tried his best to fall asleep. But no matter what he did he just couldn't without Tom popping up in his mind. Chris turned on his side. Then, his phone started going off.

"Hello?" 

"Hello, darling!" It was Tom! Chris has never been so happy to hear anyone's voice until now! 

"Did I wake you?" He asked. 

Chris came back from his thoughts. "No, I um, I can't close my eyes long enough." Chris told him. "Anyway... How was your flight?"

"It was fine. A little cold though." Tom said, his voice sounding a bit tired.

"You wish I could warm you, don't you?" Chris asked him.

"Chris, I wish you were here to warm me, comfort me, love me." Tom said, as his sentence trailed off.

"I wish I was there too. But soon you'll be back and I can hold you and keep you safe. I'll be waiting, Tom." Chris said.

Tom laughed. "Alright, I have to go. I love you!" 

Chris smiled at his laugh. "I love you too. Good night, baby."

"Good night, darling." Tom said and hung up.

Chris hung up his phone and shut his eyes. Seconds later he was finally able to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks had passed. Chris hadn't heard from Tom since the night he called. Chris began to worry about Tom's wellbeing. 

Chris was on his way to an interview. When he got there, he looked around for anyone that he might know. But, unfortunately, he didn't. Until then at least. 

"Chris?!" He heard his name. He looked around to see who it might be. Just then, he saw Elsa. "Chris, what are you going here?" She asked him. "I'm here for an interview. I just hoped that I would find... uh, someone." Chris said looking around. "Who?" Elsa asked. Chris looked toward the door. No one. He looked down. "Um, uh. N- no one." 

Just then, he heard the door open and looked toward it. "Tom!" Chris yelled and ran to him. Elsa just stood in the same spot and looked, well... more like glared at the both of them. Chris hugged Tom tight. "Tom, I've missed you so much!" He said. "Oh Chris, I've missed you too!" Tom said back. Chris pulled away and looked at him.

"Chris, Tom, are you guys are going to have an interview together? Because I can take you know." The interviewer said. "Uh, yeah." Chris said. Him and Tom both followed the interviewer. Nothing special happend in the interview. Just the same questions, answered with the same answers. 

After the interview, Chris and Tom got into Chris' car. Chris had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was placed right above Tom's knee. Tom smiled as Chris drew small circles on his upper leg. Chris glanced over at Tom, who's face was turnig a shade of pink. The sight made Chris smirk. 

"Do you want to go home, or get something to eat?" Chris asked, looking back at the road. "Um, either or." Tom answered. "But um, let's go home and change first, then see if we're hungry." Tom said. Chris nodded.

***

They got to the house and went strait to the bedroom. "Where's your stuff?" Chris asked, not like he really should know though. "I came here earlier and dropped it off." Tom answered as he was looking for some clothes. Chris was about to say something, but a knock was placed on his front door. Chris looked at Tom. "Excuse me." He smiled at him and left the room. 

Chris went to the front door. "Hi again." It was Elsa. What does she want? Hasn't she done enough already? Chris just stared at her. She wore a short, skin toned dress. Chris didn't know if she was trying to impress him. And if she was, she wasn't doing a very good job. Chris let her inside. He didn't know why she was here. He specifically told her not to.

"Thank you for letting me in." She said. "Why are you here? I told you not to come." Chris had an angry tone in his voice. "I um..." She paused. Chris stared at her with a serious look. Just then, Tom came down the stairs and around the corner. He wasn't wearing his shirt. "Hey, Chris?" Tom looked at Elsa. "Um... Am I interrupting?" Chris stood next to Tom. "No, no. What is it, Tom?" Chris asked.

Tom was still looking at Elsa, who was looking at the floor. Chris pulled Tom into another room. "Chris." Tom looked at him. "Why are you not wearing a shirt?" He asked. Tom looked back at Elsa, he was seeing if she moved at all. "Tom?" "Why is she here?" Tom asked him. "I don't know. She just, showed at the door." Tom sighed, then looked back at Chris. "It's all right. She won't touch you, Tom." Chris promised him as he pulled him in for a hug. "She better not." Tom mumbled.


End file.
